


Malelingue

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Coniglietta poliziotto [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Judy e Nick trovano la loro forza l'una nell'altro.





	Malelingue

Malelingue

 

Judy sollevò le orecchie da coniglio e piegò di lato la testa, le sue iridi color ametista erano liquide. Arricciò il nasino, la pelliccia grigia sul suo muso era arruffata.

“Continuano a inventarsi voci su di me… su di noi. Tu come le sopporti?” domandò.

Nick le scompigliò i peli sulla testa e ridacchiò.

“Coniglietta ottusa, questo è il prezzo della fama. Non devi preoccuparti” disse.

Judy dimenò la coda morbida.

“Inoltre a me basta continuare a stare al tuo fianco, collega”. Aggiunse lui, facendole l’occhiolino.

Judy gli sorrise, estraendo la sua penna a forma di carota.

“Hai ragione. Facciamo il nostro lavoro” disse.

 

[104].


End file.
